Ghost
Early Life Being born with the name of James Griffin, "Ghost", as he is now called, was raised as a typical rebellious teenage child in the suburbs. He had a good life, a loving family, and a nice girlfriend, but he was in general was a spoiled, greedy teenager. He always felt that he was destined for more, and when the Epsilon Military showed up at his door in 2163 and told him to pack his bags for he had been selected for the CyberOps Military Program, he happily took off with them without telling his parents, and just like that he abandoned his previous life. He was taken to the "Cathedral", the orbital station where HGE transforms normal humans into super-soldiers for the Epsilon Empire and was treated with new powers and had his memory wiped, and then trained as a CyberOps Agent until he was deemed combat ready in 2167. He was then finally assigned to CyberOps Division 5, aka Blue Force 5. Current Life Ghost is currently the support unit for the Blue Force 5 CyberOps team. He is a specialist and certified for multiple weapons and vehicles, ranging from remotely controlling guided missiles or flying VTOL attack aircraft for support. When he isn't using specialized equipment, he covers Blue Force's six o' clock, as he stands rear guard on the majority of his missions. Personality Despite being a knowledgeable and excellent soldier, Ghost is quite an arrogant and stubborn individual. He often times argues with his Captain and other high-ranking officers over petty disputes, and isn't particularly liked by any of his teammates. His main sin is pride, as he boasts about his accomplishments to his teammates very often, which usually just lowers their opinion of him as all it does is annoy them. Another annoying trait about Ghost is that he is the "complainer" of the group, as in if anything goes wrong he will be the first, and usually the only, one in the squadron to whine about. Although ghost's personality is questionable to many, Blue Force requires his skills for the high-risk and covert ops that they partake in constantly. Powers and Abilities Gravity Control Ghost's main ability is considered one of the most versatile in today's current arsenal of super-powered humans. He can manipulate the effect of gravity upon any object or person around him. He can make any object completely unaffected by gravity and float in the air, or force gravity upon it from all sides condensing it into a subatomic speck. He can use gravity to also create miniature black holes that are completely under his control, and can be intensified or dispersed at his will. However, the gravitational forces Ghost exerts must be supported by his mental capacity limiting his abilities to a decent degree and also cause him to require a moment of respite after particularly strenuous uses of his powers, otherwise he would literally be unstoppable. To date, the largest area Ghost has exerted gravitational forces over was a large city block increasing the gravity within the area to 15x Earth gravity. The mental strain caused by this made him unable to use his power on anything above small objects for 5 days. Ghost can also, with a decent degree of maintained mental focus, bend minute amounts of light around his person granting him a degree of invisibility. The goggles that ghost wears compensate for the light bending effect when necessary allowing him to see while invisible. Ghost cannot extend the invisibility field very far from his body due to the amount of focus it requires to maintain it. Also, he is unable to use any of his other gravity based abilities while maintaining the cloak, and if any foreign object besides something completely invisible, or gaseous ( such as air ) enters the field of his cloak it becomes distorted and he loses the ability to maintain it making it an ability that must be used carefully.